Koala vs Cacatoès
by Music-Stars
Summary: Des koalas, des cacatoès, des bonnes sœurs, Jean-Kévin et du VanIku


Disclaimer: Square Enix, Gaynyway

Auteure: Music-Stars

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance avec une touche d'humour pourri.

Résumé: Des koalas, des cacatoès, des bonnes soeurs, Jean Kévin et du VanIku.

Note: A la base, c'était juste un exercice de maths. Pis c'est parti en cacahuètes. Cadeau pour Gaynyway et Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste.

* * *

Koala vs cacatoès

C'est aujourd'hui. C'est aujourd'hui que va se déroulait la compétition internationale de combats de cacatoès et de koalas. Et moi, tout ce que j'ai trouver à faire, c'est de dessiner des bonnes soeurs toute la nuit. Du coup, je suis crevé. Bravo Vanitas! Je m'exaspère. Bon, il serait peut être temps que j'y aille. Je vais finir par être en retard. J'attrape Ventus, mon cacatoès et court jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus parce que nan, j'ai pas de voiture. J'ai pas le permis non plus. La flemme de le passer. Bref, au bout de deux heures, j'arrive enfin au lieu de la compétition. J'en pouvais plus de la vie des petites vieilles et des gosses qui crient. Rajouter à ça un chauffeur qui conduit comme un malade. Nan, vraiment, j'en pouvais plus. J'entre dans le lieu qui est en fait un grand gymnase et me dirige vers l'accueil. Tiens, ils ont changé de personne. Tant mieux, j'ai cru que j'allais égorger le vieux d'avant. C'est un jeune brun aux yeux bleus maintenant.

"Bonjour, vous participez à la compétition?

-Oui.

-C'est la première fois?

-Non.

-Les vestiaires sont à droites et la "scène" est un peu plus loin. Bonne chance!"

Il m'a dit tout ça avec un sourire Colgate collé au visage. Je crois que je préférais le vieux d'avant. Je marche à peine trois pas que le brun de l'accueil, toujours avec son sourire Colgate, me dit:

"Au fait, vous êtes vestiaire 5!"

Je me dirige vers le vestiaire 5 quand un inconnu me rentre dedans et s'étale par terre. Bon dieu, ce qu'il est beau! Il a des cheveux mi-longs argentés et des yeux turquoises hypnotisant. Oh là, Van! Ressaisis-toi! Je le contourne et entre dans le vestiaire 5 d'où s'échappe beaucoup de bruit. Je sens que ça va être long.

* * *

En effet. Il y a une fille aux cheveux blonds qui font comme deux antennes sur le haut qui s'exclame bruyamment en espagnol. Elle parle à une fille aux cheveux roux qui semble ne pas la comprendre. Je cherche une place quand une fille aux cheveux bleus me fait signe de venir à côté d'elle. Je m'asseois à côté d'elle et elle me dit avec un parfait accent italien:

"Ciao, il mio nome è Aqua, e voi?"(1)

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je parle italien mais je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis. Je regarde Ventus qui est partis voir le cacatoès d'un garçon blond en face de moi. Je sais que nous allons gagner. J'ai confiance en Ventus. Après tout, c'est comme une partie de moi. La blonde continue de crier. Au bout d'un moment, un grand roux, l'air grandement agaçé, se lève et s'apprête à crier quand la porte s'ouvre sur un grand mec aux cheveux bleus qui nous dit:

"La compétition n'attend que vous."

Les gens sortent du vestiaire et se dirige vers la "scène".

Là-bas, on me remet mon numèro de passage, je suis le 358. Mon adversaire est le 716. Je regarde l'écran pour savoir qui est-ce. Et là, je vois que c'est l'argenté qui m'est rentré dedans toute à l'heure. Je l'avais dit, que ça allait être long. En plus, on a encore le même présentateur, Jean-Kévin. Un jour, je vais lui faire bouffer son micro. Au bout de quelques minutes, la compétition débute enfin.

"Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue à la compétition internationale de combats de cacatoès et de koalas! J'espère que vous êtes bien installés car cette année, ça va envoyer du lourd! D'un côté, nous avons Vanitas et son fidèle cacatoès, Ventus et de l'autre, Aqua et son koala Terra. Alors, , que ressentais vous actuellement?

-Pas grand chose.

-Vraiment? Bien, une réponse rapide comme le vent! D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir nommé votre cacatoès Ventus?"

J'avais envie de lui répondre: "Pourquoi êtes-vous né?" A la place, je lui ai dis:

"Parce que le vent, ça fait chier les gens.

-C'est une très bonne réponse!"

Après, il a interrogé Aqua, l'italienne du vestiaire. Puis, les matchs ont commençé. Mon tour est venu, j'ai battu l'argenté sans aucune difficulté. A la fin de la journée, beaucoup de personnes ont été éliminés dont la blonde qui criait et l'argenté.

* * *

J'ai perdu. Moi, Riku, j'ai perdu. M'enfin, ce n'est pas si grave. Je suis sur que Aqua battra ce Vanitas. Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter l'établissement, une fille aux cheveux noirs, que je ne connais que trop bien m'a appelé:

"Hey, Riku! Attends!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Xion?

-J'ai un truc à te montrer."

Elle sortit son téléphone et me montra un blog où était regroupé des dessins de bonnes soeurs. Mis à part le fait que c'était des bonnes soeurs, les dessins étaient sublimes.

"Alors, t'en penses quoi?

-La personne qui a dessiné ça a un sacré coup de crayon.

-Tu sais qui est l'auteur?

-Nan mais je vais bientôt le savoir.

-C'est Vanitas.

-Celui qui m'a battu?

-Nan, celui qui pêche les moules.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Je le connais.

-Sérieux?! Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

-Parce que j'ai très bien vu comment tu le regardais.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues?

-Que tu est amoureux de lui.

-Mais t'es folle!

-Pas du tout. Enfin, si, totalement. Mais tous les gens biens le sont.

-...

-Tu devrais lui dire.

-Mais je le connais pas!

-Et alors? Fais-moi confiance.

-Euh...Ok. Mais le jour de la finale.

-Ça marche!

Bon dieu, dans quoi je me suis embarqué.

* * *

C'est aujourd'hui le jour de la finale. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas perdu une seule fois. Je suis contre Aqua, l'italienne. Bref, je suis en train d'attendre que ça commence. Ah, enfin.

"Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Aujourd'hui va se..."

Je regarde à ma droite et vois Jean-Kévin avec un espèce de koala muté à un écureuil lui même muté à un cheval dans la bouche. Il a les yeux écarquillés. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'écroule par terre. Là, les choses vont vite. Au final, je suis déclaré vainqueur car le koala mutant appartenait à Aqua. Je sort du bâtiment et vois l'argenté. Avant que j'ai pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, deux lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes. Et là, c'est comme si letemps s'était arrêté. Je ne ressent plus rien. Juste ces lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne vois pas Xion qui nous filme, ni Ventus aller vers cette dernière. Il n'y a que ces yeux turquoises sublimes. Puis, il se recule et me dit:

"Je t'aime, depuis la première fois où nos regards se sont croiser.

-..."

Il rigole face à mon manque de réaction. Moi, la seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est de l'attirer à moi pour l'embrasser et de lui sussurer que je l'aime. Derrière Xion n'en perd pas une miette.

"Au fait, tu dessines très bien."

Je rougis et regarda Xion qui me dit:

"Il se trouve que j'ai malencontreuseument créé un blog où j'ai posté tes dessins.

-Tu vas voir, je vais malencontreuseument t'égorger."

Quelques jours plus tard, la mort de Jean-Kévin fût annoncé et nous mangeâmes une tarte à la poire pour fêter ça. J'appris que Riku aimait beaucoup les tartes à la poires.

* * *

(1): "Bonjour, je m'apelle Aqua, et toi?"

En espèrant que ça vous ai plu.


End file.
